


Teenaged Matchmaker

by tonystarkssnipples



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaker Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen year old Peter Parker gets hired as an intern at Stark Industries. There, he befriends Steve Rogers his childhood hero. When it comes to light that Steve has a bit of a crush on Tony, Peter takes it upon himself to play matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenaged Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the lovely (and gloriously patient) [trickyarchangel](http://trickyarchangel.tumblr.com/), who won third place in my fic giveaway back in december.
> 
> I hope you like it, love <3

Peter hadn’t meant to overhear Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts talking, but he had a question about the spider that had bit him on his way out, so he went back. He rounded the corner and saw Ms. Potts sitting in front of Mr. Stark’s desk.

“He’s fourteen. He’s too young to be an intern.” The sound was horribly muffled, thanks to the glass, but somehow Peter was able to hear her. Weird.

“He’s brilliant, is what he is.”

Peter felt his cheeks go hot. That was… coming from Mr. Stark? Wow.

“You’re not even CEO anymore! You don’t have the authority to hire interns.”

“Oh, interns go directly to you? Last time I checked, Pepper, it’s my name on the side of all of the buildings and on the products we produce. I’m hiring the kid because he’s smart and he can do a great deal for this company. Now, he’s standing on the other side of that door and we should invite him in.” Oh shit. “Peter! C’mon in and meet our CEO, Pepper Potts.”

Peter slumped through the door. “Hello Ms. Potts.”

“Hello, Mr. Parker.”

Peter felt his face heat up at the thought of someone calling him ‘Mr. Parker’.

“I’m assuming there’s a reason you came back so soon. Aside from my dazzling personality.”

“I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate your extreme modesty.” It was his natural reaction—give a sarcastic answer—but he immediately regretted sassing the most wealthy man on the planet who also happened to be his boss.

“I like him!” Tony exclaimed. “I like you.”

“Thank you, sir. May I… may I speak with you alone, please?”

“Au revoir, Pep. I need to talk to my new BFF.” The Mrs. Potts pursed her lips, but got up and left.

“Mr. Stark—”

“Peter. Please. Sit!”

Cautiously, Peter moved to sit in the chair Pepper had previously occupied. “I was on my way out and there was this… big spider. Like, huge. And it, uh… it bit me.”

Tony sat forward in his seat, suddenly a lot more interested than he had been moments ago. “Where did it bite you?”

“Uh… back of my neck?”

Tony was just standing up when someone burst through the door. “Oh! Sorry!”

Peter turned around to see, “Steve, this is Peter. He’s a new intern here are SI.”

Steve grinned and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Peter.”

“Meet is nice… to you mister America—Captain Rogers.”

“Steve is fine.”

Peter honest to god giggled. “Steve.”

“Peter here was bitten by one of the spiders. The spiders that we… you know.”

“Not the ones—”

“Yeah, the ones—”

“Shit.”

“Did Captain America just swear?” Peter asked.

“He swears like a sailor.”

“It’s my time in the fuckin’ army,” Steve joked. “Oh, Jesus. You’re just a kid. I shouldn’t be…”

“It’s fine. My uncle Ben used to swear all the time.”

“He a reformed sinner, now?” Tony joked.

“No. He’s dead.”

A silence fell over the room.

“I’m so sorry, Peter.”

“It’s alright. It happened a long time ago. Anyway, what’s the deal with the spiders?”

Steve gnawed on his lip and came to sit in the seat beside Peter. “We’ve been experimenting with the super-soldier serum. Seeing if we can recreate it. We’ve been testing it… on spiders.”

Peter swallowed and looked between Tony and Steve. “So the spider that bit me…”

“Had a synthesis of the super-soldier serum in it, yes,” Tony finished.

“And that means?”

“It means that there is a chance that you now have the super-soldier serum in your system. Have you noticed anything different since you were bitten?” Steve asked. Blushing at the direct attention from his childhood hero, Peter looked away.

“I mean… I can hear really well. Like, when I was outside, I could hear you and Pepper talking. And then I heard Steve get out of the elevator and—”

“Squeeze my hand, Peter.” Steve held out his hand for Peter to take. He squeezed. “Well shit.”

—

Months passed. Peter got stronger. He watched as Aunt May fought to make ends meet without Uncle Ben to help. He confided in Tony his financial concerns and they very next day a crew of movers showed up at their Queens home to help move them to their own apartment in Stark Tower.

“Mr. Stark, you really don’t have to do this, I insist you…” Peter walked away from where he was listening at the door to Aunt May argue with Tony. He never expected Tony to take them into his home, but they were in no place to deny hospitality.

Peter wandered down to the gym where he found Steve pounding a punching bag. Instead of talking, the boy wrapped his hands and walked to another sack just to Steve’s right.

After a few moments of silence broken up by nothing but their grunts and the dull thuds of their fists hitting the punching bag, Steve spoke. “What’s up?” he asked, leaning against the bag.

Peter scrunched his nose. “Aunt May is just being her usual stubborn self. She doesn’t want to admit that we need help.”

Steve smirked. “I grew up during the depression. I know a little something about stubborn moms not wanting help.”

Peter stepped away and cracked his neck. “And what’s up with you? Why are you here beating the shit out of a punching bag?”

Steve cleared his throat and busied himself with unwrapping his hands. “It’s, uh… it’s—”

“Does it have to do with your crush on Mr. Stark?”

Steve, who had just put his water bottle to his lips, coughed and spluttered. “How did you know about that?”

Peter smirked. “I didn’t. I had my suspicions, of course, but wow. You actually have a crush on Mr. Stark?”

Steve’s mouth dropped into a perfect O. “Did you just?”

“Yeah… I just.” Peter winked. “So now I have to play matchmaker, a-la-Lindsay Lohan circa-’98.”

“You weren’t even born when that movie came out.”

“So? You were frozen.”

“Touché.”

“Welp, time to get mom and dad together.”

—

The first few attempts were, in a word, pathetic. It seemed that Tony was no stranger to the “Secret Admirer” shtick, so random bouquets of flowers and boxes of chocolates weren’t doing it—they all ended up getting thrown out.

“It’s been weeks,” Steve groaned. “And he has no clue it’s me. He thinks it’s some random stranger.” Steve let his head fall to the table. “I always was so awful at this.”

“I’m fourteen. You think I know what I’m doing?” Peter heaved a sigh. Then, as if flipping a switch, he jumped out of his chair.

“I just saw a light bulb appear over your head. You have an idea?”

“I’ll be right back.”

Peter sprinted through the building, desperate to find Tony, only to literally run into him coming out of the elevator.

“Woah. Slow your roll kid.”

“Steve has a crush on you. He’s your secret admirer.”

The smile on Tony’s face vanished. “Not funny, kid.”

“No, I’m serious.”

“Look, it’s not funny to tease people. Especially people in lo—”

“Wait, hold on. You’re in love with him? This is better than I could have hoped for! Oh my god, we have to go tell him!” Peter turned to run towards Steve, but Tony stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“How do you know Steve likes me?” Tony asked.

“Because I’ve been helping him try to woo you for weeks. I guess you were already wooed. Now let’s go. Love shouldn’t wait!”

“Peter?” Steve rounded the corner. “Oh… hi Tony.”

“You like me?”

“You told him?”

“Don’t get mad at the kid.”

“I think it’s time for me to—”

“Stay!” Steve and Tony both shouted at Peter. The teenager stopped in his tracks.

“Well, I mean… I like you too,” Tony admitted. “A lot.”

“He actually said he lo—”

“Peter!” Tony hissed.

“Sorry!”

“You love me?” Steve asked. “Because… because I’m pretty sure I love you, too.”

“Pretty sure?”

Steve smiled. “I’m certain.”

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Peter chanted, getting increasingly louder. They did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave your thoughts


End file.
